


Wherever You Go

by maggie_1277



Series: Shance Year prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Secret Relationship, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_1277/pseuds/maggie_1277
Summary: At Voltron high there were common known things. Mr. Kogain was the weird woodshop teacher married to Mr. Garett, who is basically a stereotypical hufflepuff.Miss. Holt is the best computer teacher you could ever have and it will suck if you don't have her.Miss. Altea is the best at everything. Mr. Wimbleton is the best councilor.And Mr. Shirogane and Mr. McClain are 100% in love.Ok so maybe not everything, but the whole school believes that they're in love. Hell, even the rival school believes they're in love.





	Wherever You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Small Things.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422469) by [mizufallsfromkumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo). 

> Hope you guys enjoy this idea, which is totally unoriginal but I had fun writing it.

At Voltron high there were common known things. Mr. Kogain was the weird woodshop teacher married to Mr. Garett, who is basically a stereotypical hufflepuff.

Miss. Holt is the best computer teacher you could ever have and it will suck if you don't have her.

Miss. Altea is the best at everything. Mr. Wimbleton is the best councilor.

And Mr. Shirogane and Mr. McClain are 100% in love.

Ok so maybe not everything, but the whole school believes that they're in love. Hell, even the rival school believes they're in love.

There are so many things that continue to spur kids on, like how they commute together. How Mr. McClain class is on the second floor but he still comes downstairs to bug Mr. Shirogane. It's also rumored that a few kids hear Mr. McClain call him "Kashi" once.

And during drama club, Mr. Shirogane gets to sit and watch while Mr. McClain directs everyone. And they drama kids say he has a sappy look on his face.

The rumors started back 3 or so years ago when Mr. McClain started working at the school full time. One teacher decided to finally retire and Mr. McClain replaced them the next month. He took over the drama club from that same teacher and the kids loved him. But the kids started noticing that Mr. Shirogane would wander out of his wing ever now and again and be seen in Mr. McClain wing.

There are only a few teachers who do this, Mr. Kogane does to go see and eat with his husband during his lunch or off periods. Miss. Holt does it to fix people's computers and Mr. Wimbleton goes to see anyone who wants him anywhere. But most of the time, teachers stick to their wings, especially Mr. Shirogane.

Mr. Shirogane started 2 or so years before Mr. McClain started and he was what all the girls, and some boys, wanted. It was a crushing day to them all when on the first day of pride he hung up a pride flag and came out as gay to his class. But ever since then his room hosts GSA every week with him and Mr. Kogane at the realm with Mr. Garett helping every now and again.

And they're both so young too. Mr. McClain was around 24 or something and Mr. Shirogane was 26. All of the teachers were younger because most of the teacher retired in the past 6 years, which means no older teachers are around. Mr. Wimbleton is the oldest person in the school, and even then he's not that old.

But that means the idea that they're in love and when to school together can't be conformed by anyone except for them and Mr. Wimbleton who has said he never would.

But the rumors still linger around the school, compiling information has been spread around the school, some say they have seen them out at a fancy restaurant. Others say they've seen them with rings on their fingers. But one kid who will always live on in infamy found Mr. McClain Instagram and saw a photo of him and Mr. Shirogane being cute at pride before his account went private. That kids got a big talking to.

Mr. McClain made his class read a whole thing about privacy and why you shouldn't invade people's privacy after that.

But it's been 3 year since Mr. McClain started and everyone wants to know if they're in love. And it's not even the students, some teachers want to know.

Some teachers who aren't always at the school or are new want to know but after a while they go silent on the fact. Many kids think that they find out that they're together and don't want to make anything weird.

But still everyone wanted to know: Ate they together?

This new school year all the kids were determined to figure it out, this was the seniors last chance to find out, and they would.

They nominated then from homecoming king and Queen and then made them win. Trapped them under the mistletoe during Christmas time. They're ready to make valentine's from the other. They want this solved. They didn't think it would come from a smart ass senior named James to solve all their problems.

Now James wasn't the most popular kid in school, but this day changed everything for him. He would become a king at the school after this day.

He was so tired one day and he just gave up, college apps were due soon and he was just gonna pass out immediately. But he wanted to taunt Mr. Shirogane and McClain, as he always did.

"Yo Mr. Shirogane you and Mr. McClain should just get hitched." He yelled during lunch when he saw them. "We all know your in love."

The cafeteria when silent. 

It's sorta a rule that you don't ask Mr. Shirogane and McClain about their love life. You just don't. It's invasive and wrong in many kids eyes, even if they do want to know.

The whole cafeteria was looking at them, and then at James and then back to them, and then back to James.

James was just about to stand and apologize for being rude and out of order for that when Mr. Shirogane started laughing. Hard.

He finally stopped and looked at James, before saying, "I already did 6 years ago."

The cafeteria lost it. There was screaming, kids were crying, James was being lifted up by everyone. Mr. McClain was red as a tomato as kids ran over to talk to him about it. Mr. Shirogane was just laughing and losing it next to him.

In Mr. McClain next class he knew nothing would get done so he just let the class ask questions.

"When did you and Mr. Shirogane meet?" Ask a girl in the back of the class.

"We meet in high school, my freshman year." Mr. McClain replied, "In the Science wing." 

"When did you two start dating?" Asked another girl closer to the front.

"About half way through my sophomore year of high school." He said, "But our friends said we danced around each other for so long before."

"Who asked who out?" Asked a boy in the middle of the room.

"'Kashi did." Mr. McClain said, "I mean, Mr. Shirogane did. All our friends forced him to."

"Best decision I've ever made." Mr. Shirogane said from the door of the classroom. "Never regretted it."

"Don't you have a class to be teaching right now?" Mr. McClain asked, "Or are they hounding you for questions?"

"They're behind me," he said pointing to the kids outside the door, "They wanted to ask. So let's kill two birds with one stone, and answer them together." 

"Are you two high school sweethearts?" Ask someone, no one could really tell a difference anymore.

"Yes," Mr. Shirogane said, "We went to the same college after school because it was both our dream school."

"He proposed after he graduated, we got married the summer after I graduated," Mr. McClain interjected, "It was fun to plan a wedding and finish school."

The whole room was having the best time hearing about them and everything.

After that day Mr. Shirogane and McClain wore their wedding rings and you could still see them going to visit the other when they were bored. Everyone in the school was happy for them, and no one batted an eye when a rumor that Mr. Kogane and Garett are adopting a baby. But that's a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos. Read mizufallsfromkumo fic as well.


End file.
